Mistletoe
by RizenLynn
Summary: Toothless and Bunnymund have liked each other for years but have never told the other about them. Well all of that changed when Jack forces Bunny to go to a Christmas Party. And it's all thanks to Mistletoe. Idea came from the Song Mistletoe By Justin Bieber (Meh). Yaoi ToothlessXBunnymund and Jack x Hiccup. Some mild language, but nothing majorly bad. More of a cute oneshot.


**A/n: I'm going to warn you all now, that this was all typed up on either my phone, a crap computer, or a computer I am soooooo not used to! Also this was done in like literally a night so if there are things that are off that would be why. Also this is a holiday gift for all of you because of the fact that it took me so fucking long to even update Behind Clothes Racks. But I will tell you that I am truly working on it as some of you know. Like legit it's actually happening! I'm like 10+ pages into it. So without further adu, mistletoe. (P.s, no there won't be any smut in this sorry) ALSO I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE IDEA, PHONE AND BOTH (well one's the fiancé's) COMPUTERS! Also I don't own Labyrinth (the Jim Henson one!) and if you haven't seen it then you won't even notice it's there! lol All rights go to the original creators. OH AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG. I'm not actually a fan of Justin Bieber but it's a good song either way… ugh. ANYWAYS!**

"NO! I'm not going! I won't know anyone there!" Aster snapped, wrenching his arm free from the shorter white haired teen. Jack just groaned and tried to grab his best friend again. They were already late for the Haddock Holiday party and he was not having it today.

"Yes you will! You'll know me, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Roughnutt, Toughnutt, Snotlout, and Astrid. You should come, I know you are not a big fan of Christmas but, it would still be good for you. Ever since Jareth left you for that stupid kid Toby, all you've done is sulk in this apartment of yours. You need to get out and live life! Fuck that guy! He was creepy anyways. What was up with the whole, 'I'm the goblin king' thing anyways?!" Aster just groaned and rolled his eyes. He hadn't dated Jareth for very long and actually wasn't into him. The only reason they dated was to keep Aster, also known as Bunny or Bunnymund, away from the one he actually liked. He knew he didn't have a chance so he wanted to just stay with someone to keep himself distracted. But now that Jareth was gone, he was more heartbroken over the fact that now there was no distraction for the pain of not having the black haired man named Toothless. Or at least that's what everyone called him. Bunny didn't know his actual name but had always wanted the opportunity to find out.

"No… I'm not going… And you can't make me…" Aster mumbled, sad all over again.

"You are totally going, now go get something cute on! Hiccup wants you to talk to his friend." Jack snapped, heading towards the older's closet to find the nicest shirt he could find.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not going. Besides, what friend of Hic's would want talk to me? I have nothing in common with any of them. Now will you get _out of my damn closet_?!"

"Some guy named Toothless, apparently has a project on the history of Easter and heard about your obsession with the holiday." Aster froze at the mention of his big time crush.

"T...Toothless? Toothless Nightfury?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jack paused looking and turned to his friend. His eyebrow raised in confusion. A look consideration covered Bunny's face, as he debated between staying home or going. A knowing smile appearing on the white haired teen's face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the closet door. "Oh, that's right. You have the hots for Toothless. Now, you have a reason to go to the party tonight." Jack smirked and saw the older glare at him. He knew he won this battle, which is exactly why he saved it for this point.

"God dammit! Move! I need to find something really good to wear!" Bunny snapped walking towards Jack. Shoving him away when he reached the closet. The younger just laughed and went to check his hair.

An hour later they were walking up a flight of stairs to get to Hiccup's apartment. Really late for the party that could be slightly heard from the end of the hallway.

"Remind me why I'm here?" Bunny ground out between clenched teeth.

"Toothless." Was all Jack said as he knocked on the door before opening it to reveal a room filled with people. Once they entered the two were greater with, "hey!" and "Merry Christmas!" Jack responded with waves and words of hello. Bunny just continued into the kitchen to grab a drink. He needed one that was strong. _Remember we are here to actually talk to Toothless. Toothless, Toothless, Toothless._

"Aster? Did you hear me?" A voice asked next to him. He blinked when a hand waved in his face and looked to the person next to him. Though as soon as his eyes landed on deep green ones. The one he was wanting to be with, was now standing next to him and was talking to him.

"um...uh….I'm sorry what?..." Bunny asked, the cup he was filling slipped out of his hand and spilling all over his shirt. He gasped and both boys jumped back. "Shit…. Did it get you?" The older asked, grabbing a bunch of paper towels and cleaning up the mess.

Tooth just chuckled and responded with, "No I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah peachy fucking keen now…" _No, I just made a full of myself in front of you…_ Tooth giggled and grabbed a napkin to try to help the best he could, their hands touching in the process. Both froze and looked at the other. A blush slowly appeared on the younger's face and they pulled their hands away. Looking down at his feet, Tooth squirmed under Aster's unsure stare.

"I'll go get a dirty towel…" The younger turned and quickly left the room. Bunny breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got the mess cleaned up before making a new drink. Chugging that one down he made another and left to go sit somewhere.

When he got in the living room he found a chair in the corner of the room. He quickly goes to it and takes a seat, just watching the people around him. The guests were mainly dancing or talking with others.

"Hey! What are you going over here? You're supposed to be talking with Toothless! Getting your flirt on!" Jack laughed, smacking the older's arm. He paused and looked at his hand. "Why is your shirt wet?"

"I spilt my drink all over me… in front of him." Bunny took a sip. Movement catching his eye. He looked toward the hallway and saw that Toothless had come back into the room.

"You did what?! Oh that sucks! Are you alright?" Jack asked grabbing the others attention again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wet and embarrassed." Bunny took another drink and went back to watching the black haired man. The man walked into the kitchen then a moment later came back out, looking for Bunny. Aster grabbed Jack's arm and moved the other in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked glancing behind him and saw what Bunny was staring at. "Are you that embarrassed?"

"Yeah… I am. How am I going to be able to face him after making a fool of myself?" Bunny glared. "I knew I shouldn't have come, no matter if he is here or not. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Oh it's not that bad. Besides, you needed to get out of the house."

"Oh shut your bloody blow hole."

"I usually don't do the blowing, I usually do the plowing. So nice try." Jack laughed as he turned and walked to a short one legged boy. He turned the boy around and kissed him deeply. Aster just rolled his eyes and went back to watching his crush. The younger went around the room talking to other guests that were in attendance. As he watched, he started to listen to the music.

 _ **It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

The older thought about what the lyrics were saying and started to look around the room. Looking for any sign of mistletoe. An idea starting to form in his head that might help him redeem himself for Toothless __

 _ **I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face**_

He looked back at Toothless and saw the other smiling at a joke. His face relaxed and his eyes sparkled.

 __ _ **I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

 _ **With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe  
**_

When his eyes left the other, he noticed the hallway door frame actually had a mistletoe hanging there. Getting up, he carefully walked over to the frame, avoiding being seen by the younger boy.

 __ _ **Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
**_

"Bunny? You ok?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, distract… never mind…" As he spoke he looked at the black haired man. He was nervous all over again. What if this plan didn't work? What if it made the other hate him?

 __ _ **Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
**_

Aster swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. Looking back at Hiccup, he just motioned his head towards Toothless and then moved toward the door frame once more. Hiccup looked behind him and saw that the other had motioned towards his roommate and best friend. He chuckled and tapped Jack on the shoulder. The white haired man turned to his lover and gave him a big smile.

 __ _ **With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe**_

 _ **With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe**_

 _ **Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle  
**_

"I think we were right. At the end of the song, I'm gonna send Tooth to the hallway." Hiccup explained. Jack looked at him with a confused expression before looking towards the hallway where Bunnymund was now leaning against the door frame. Near the hanging green garland. A knowing smile spread on Jack's lips.

"I told you so."

 _ **Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas  
**_

Jack walked up to Bunnymund, his friend's drink in hand. Taking the drink, Bunny drowned the rest of it in one gulp. The white haired man just watched in horror, having tasted his friend's really strong drink. He shook his head at the other and laughed.

"Are you that nervous?" Jack asked.

"Of course mate. What if he doesn't feel the same way as I feel about him? I know this is a possibility, yet here I'm trying to lure him under this damn thing just to kiss him… I don't want to be killed tonight…"

"Hell, for all you know, he feels the same way about you." Jack said pushing on the taller man's shoulder.

"I guess we might find out when he finds me here… If he even sees me…" Bunny mumbled, watching the black haired man.

"That can be arranged. Any specific time you want us to send him your way?" Jack smirked. Bunny just looked at him and thought about it for a moment.

 _ **It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

 _ **I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
**_

Toothless walked up to his small roommate, who was talking to Jack. Hiccup looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Have you seen Aster? I was talking to him in the kitchen when he spilled his drink. I went to go get a towel to clean it up. When I got back the mess was cleaned and he wasn't in there. I haven't been able to find him since… I was really hoping to talk to him tonight… You know, _that_ talk…"

"I think he went to the bathroom. Maybe, try waiting for him there."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I think that's the last place I saw him head."

 _ **With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe**_

 _ **With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe  
**_

Aster watched as Toothless talked to Jack and Hiccup before he turned toward him. The younger froze the moment he saw Bunny looking at him. He looked at his friends, nodded, took a deep breath and then looked back at the older. He started to head towards Aster. The older man's heart raced with each step the other took. He was so nervous. _I will do this… no matter if I get punched in the face or not. I will kiss him tonight!_

Once Toothless got close to him, he stopped.

"Hey," Aster greeted, a little more smoothly than he had thought.

"Hey… Um… Where did you go? I was gonna help you in there."

"I came back in here, it was easy to clean up… sorry for spilling it though."

"It's ok." They stood in awkward silence.

 _ **Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh**_

 _ **Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh**_

Hearing the last lyrics of the song, Bunny somehow gathered the courage to do what he had planned. Taking a deep breath, he gently grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him towards him. Toothless gasped and blushed deeply. His eyes looked up into emerald eyes, searching for what the other was thinking.

But before he could even find anything, Aster leaned his head down and captured Toothless' lips. The younger melting at the feel and slowly wrapping his arms around the older's neck. The older thriving in the fact that the other was kissing him back and was actually trying to deepen it. Moving to the closest wall, Bunny pinned the younger to it. His hands massaging the other's hips as his tongue licked for entrance. Toothless gasped and Aster took the opportunity to explore the younger's mouth.

They stayed that way for a moment, just battling for dominance, until Bunny decided to move to the younger's neck. Tooth gasped again and quietly moaned. Aster glanced up at him and gently bit down at the juncture between the younger's neck and shoulder, earning him a moan from him.

They continued to make out for a little while before they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away slightly and looked to see Jack and Hiccup standing not too far away with knowing smiles. They just shook their heads and laughed, walking towards the couch. Tooth and Aster looked at each other and laughed a little as well.

"Sorry about that… Uh... "Aster mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be, I'm not." Tooth said point blank. Bunny just looked at him with a shocked expression. "Do you realize how long I've been wanting to do that with you?" Bunny shook his head. "Since like, three years ago!"

"We've only known each other… oh…" A slow smile covered his face and he stepped close to Tooth again.

"You want to know the only reason, I dated the people I did? It was to keep me from trying to go after you because I didn't think you were interested. Hell, the only reason I haven't left the house lately was because of the fact that I didn't have a distraction, to keep me from pouncing on you." At that Toothless blushed deeper and smiled.

"Well, this is my apartment, and I do have my own room, that we can lock…" Tooth bit his lip and gave his most seductive look. At the look, Aster just grabbed him and pushed him more into the hallway.

"Lead the way, otherwise everyone is going to be a witness to us having sex!" Toothless just laughed in response and grabbed the older's hand. Running straight to his room, for the best Christmas present he was going to ever have. What he didn't know was how it was also going to be the best gift for Aster as well.

Meanwhile, with Jack and Hiccup

The other two men just watched as their best friends rushed off to the back of the apartment.

"So,"

"I told you so!" Hiccup laughed. Jack laughed too and just shook his head.

"Just meet me under the mistletoe."

 _ **The end.**_

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! This is my Christmas Gift to you, and my new year's gift will be the next Chapter of Behind Clothes Racks! I really will be getting that up soon as well! Hopefully in the next few days! Thank you all again, I hope you had a great Holiday and I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Year! ~ RizenLynn**


End file.
